Meetings are a common way to do business. (“Meetings,” as used herein, includes telephone conference calls and web conferences.) Distractions are inevitable in meetings. One way that people deal with telephone meeting distractions is for the participant at the source of the sound to switch their device to a mute mode. Another known way is to provide an anti-noise, i.e., a noise that is approximately the opposite of the distraction noise. Although its effectiveness has been questioned, such anti-noise has famously been provided for use by home viewers of televised South African World Cup football matches, so they could play the anti-noise at home in an effort to counteract the noise of vuvuzela horns.